


[podfic] Hoping

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-07
Updated: 2009-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[from text post] Julian hopes for Garak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Hoping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hoping](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15368) by newsiegroylover. 



**Download** : [MP3 (1.96 MBs)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2009/Star%20Trek/Hoping.mp3) (right click & save as)  
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic.

 **Archived** : [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hoping)  
Thanks to the archivists who volunteer at the Audiofic Archive

 **Length** : 00:02:08


End file.
